Happy (Late) Halloween!
by Do Shu123
Summary: Due to lack of time, creativity, and sleep this is a nursery rhyme parody (I guess). Rated M just in case


**Hello Hello Hello my scary lovelies~! Unfortunately I didn't think of a better Halloween story on time. So here's a few shorts on nursery rhymes I thought were scary! Well when I looked into them. Google these nursery rhymes if you want to see! (they are in order along with the story)**

**Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Eater**

**Rock-a-Bye-Baby**

**And a little something, something I made :3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any nursery rhyme, Elsword character, only my OCs and my bagel :3**

**ALSO! This is my interpretation of each rhyme! ALSO! Some of pairings will be changed in each short!**

* * *

><p><em>Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Eater<em>

"It was a perfectly sunny day…" Angel mumbled as he swirls the murky liquid in the shot glass. The strong stench of alcohol fills the room as the tall lanky man gulps down the scotch. Angel closes his emerald eyes and combs back the pale green (that changes into a golden yellow) from his face.

"The perfect weather… The light breeze… Such a great day for a wedding. Wonderful weddings are… The melody of bells, the light trace of the smell of roses and flowers in the air, and the beautiful sight of the church and people… It was even lovelier because it was my wedding." Angel sighs and leans back into his chair.

"My wife… My bride… Never had she been more beautiful since that day." He spoke to the walls. If the walls had ears, the stories they tell. Angel's mind drifts into the past as he remembers Rena; her silky spring hair, her apple green eyes as they shine with excitement, and Angel had never been happier since the day he had married her.

"It was Autumn… The pumpkins were ready for the harvest. Bright orange and if you knock on them it'll make a clear sound. Such… A clear memory." Angel bites down on his bottom lip as he grabs the glass scotch bottle tightly. Anger flashes in his eyes as he hesitantly setting the bottle down. Angel relaxes his fist; the fury in him needed to be spent. Smashing the bottle was the best solution for him. Sighing, Angel shifts and tries to get comfortable in his chair again.

"Yes… I had lilies. Holding them tightly in my head and my heart was racing; I was coming home from a day of work. Rena and I have been on shaky terms that I remember; nights ending in arguments. Shouting, screaming, insults dripping from our mouths like poison. I wanted Rena to forgive me; I had her favorite flowers with some candies. I was prepared to pamper her like a queen." Angel was closing his eyes as he remembered the painful memory.

"As I opened the door, I saw my blushing bride in our bed. Shocked and holding onto my co-worker. Raven was surely surprised too, clinging onto her like that. Both naked, in our bed, and alone until I came in. I assumed what I assumed." Angel mumbles to the ceiling as he gets up and slowly walks to the closet. Every step only covered so little ground and he angrily whispers,

"I grabbed her arm and drag her out of the room. I didn't bother to hear her protests, her pleas, excuses, nothing got to me. I just kept… Tugging her somewhere… I didn't know, I couldn't think. But I ended up in a pumpkin field before she broke free. I could hear her angry scream and furious shouting. She was naked in the middle of a farmer's field, of course she was mad." He grabs the little key to the closet in his pocket. Griping the cool metal, Angel puts the key in the lock. The gears shift and turn; the mechanics doing their jobs and the sound of the unlocking resounds.

"I couldn't take it… I absolutely hated her at that moment. But I still love her terribly so. I hated her for what she did, but I still had a burning love for her. I didn't want her to feel something for someone else. I took the shovel that was stabbed into the dry dirt. I raised the tool in the air and she started insulting me but then screaming when she realized I was serious. Telling me that I was insane." Angel's voice starts to increase in volume as he pulls the door open.

"I smacked her head with all the force I could, her skull cracked open as blood gushes out. Before Rena could scream I pointed the sharpened blade of the shovel and slammed it down. Rena's neck spilt apart and her head rolls down. Blood gushes onto the dirt and staining a few pumpkins red. The bottom of my pants was wet and heavy. Stained with blood. Her body was beginning to get cold and limp; Rena's eyes were still wide with surprise but they were void of life. Then I heard the sirens, the farmer must've saw someone on his property. I had to hide the body… Where…?! Where…? I kept thinking." He kneels down and picks something up.

His hands coated with blood and cradling the large object whispers, "Then I saw it. A pumpkin that was bigger than any other I've seen. It could fit a body if it was cut up. So I quickly get my pocket knife and carve the top of the pumpkin out. Grabbing and ripping the guts out of the orange vessel I split her limbs apart. Cutting the arms, hands, legs, thighs, fore arms, shins, feet, stomach, chest in half and pieces with the shovel in a rather messy manner. I shoved them into the shell; my sleeves, shirt, tie and hair getting stained with blood."

Angel threw the top of the emptied pumpkin to the corner of the room as long green hair was peeking out, pieces of flesh, broken and shattered bones sitting in a pool of cold blood. The pumpkin was losing its hard shell and it looked softer than before. "I covered the pumpkin and ran. Ran all the way home. Raven was no longer there and I smiled." He whispers with a large grin.

"Now I have my pumpkin queen all to myself."

* * *

><p><em>Rock-A-Bye-Baby<em>

Chung wiped the sweat of his brow. He had little water and the sun had been beating down on him all day. He couldn't take much more without collapsing. Chung Seiker was an explorer, the best one there is in fact; and he was hired to make a map of an unknown area. The region had unknown living inhabitants that he had marked along his way.

"Only one more village and a few more miles. C'mon you can do this, Seiker." Chung pushes himself up and continues on his journey. Through the heat of the sun and the touch terrain, Chung stumbled into a tribe of warriors. Or at least he thought. A few people were sharpening stones to use as arrow heads or blades and several battle ready weapons were hung on trees and the people had light but durable armor by the looks of it. That and as soon Chung had made a noise he was surrounded by the points of spears. Chung looks around and gulps. The villagers all had scarlet hair and crimson eyes; then he remembers that a village back gave him a message of peace if he ever stumble upon, "The village of blood". Quickly taking the scrap of paper out of his pocket and giving it to the most important looking one he hopes that he was in the clear. Chung sighs in relief as they lifted their spears from him when the person lifted his hand.

Chung had his canteen filled with fresh water. "I'm glad they were friendly." Chung relaxes on a stump of a recently chopped down tree. He watches the villagers work and writes down notes on how they work.

A young woman walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Chung looked up and tried his new skills with the language shared in the region. She explains she needs to gather berries but she needs to get her baby brother. Chung nods and replies that he would get her brother and return him to her father; who was apparently the chief. Well… Chung thought that's what she said. The girl's name was Elesis and her brother was Elsword. Elesis points Chung in the direction where he needed to go and he quickly sets off. Brushing a few plants aside and he heard the giggling of young children above him. Looking up he saw babies in cloth hooked on branches and every time the breeze would blow the cloth would dangle just a little; simulating the motion of a cradle. Elesis said it was the boy on the highest branch. Chung pulls up his sleeves and climbs on a low branch, slowly getting higher and higher.

"I gotta be close now…" Chung mumbled and tiredly climbed up the branches. Elsword was perched on the highest branch, and Chung was only half way up to him. Then a loud cracking and snapping sound.

Chung immediately snapped his head to the sound and saw that the bough Elsword was perched on was breaking. Chung gripped and lifted himself up higher and faster. Trying to get to him in time but the final crack resounds through the forest. The screams of a baby as he falls all the way down, the cloth unraveling and Chung could see the little baby Elsword tumbling down into the air. The branch fell to the ground before him with a heavy thud. Sharp branches with broken wood that would cause splinters were just below him. If the fall didn't kill Elsword, the wood would. Chung couldn't say or do anything. Just numbly watch in horror as the little baby boy kicked and screamed until-

A soft thud with the sound of splattering blood and bones cracking pierces Chung's ears.

* * *

><p><em>Alphabet!<em>

A is for Aisha who went missing long ago

B is for Buch who drank poison

C is for Chung who shot himself

D is for Daisy who jumped into the ocean after losing everything

E is for Elsword who stabbed his heart that was broken

F is for Feita which fell under monster's rules

G is for Glaive who choked himself with chains

H is for Hagus who got stabbed in his stomach and left for dead

I is for Ice Burners that broke and the players stopped coming

J is for the Jewels that were stolen from the Jewelers

K is for Karis who was crucified right on the EL

L is for Luriel who couldn't take it anymore and slit her veins apart

M is for Myu who was terminated for being not efficient anymore

N is for Noah who blew herself up

O is for Oberon and Ophelia who died for their queen in the end

P is for Penensio who died honorably in battle

Q is for Q-Proto_00 who was sent to her death on a suicide mission

R is for Richian who starved to death with no job and no jewels

S is for Stella who was tortured by bandits

T is for Toma who was burned so badly his skin peeled off

U is for the Underground Waterway which collapsed and left Elder with no water

V is for Valak who died in dual with Edan

W is for the wyverns that set Velder in flames

X is for the X-signs of void life

Y is for Yama Raja who succumbed to the dark

Z is for Zero, the amount of life that was left in Elrios.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Late Halloween! QwQ Read and Review! Ciao!<strong>


End file.
